In heavily regulated industries like healthcare, pharmaceutical, nuclear engineering etc., employees need to demonstrate certain competencies and need to complete necessary training before being allowed access to certain types of equipment and systems. The process of assessment of the employee and configuring access devices are separate or manual processes requiring collection of assessment data and configuration of the device to ensure the user can only access functions associated with their competency. Managing and facilitating device access is complex and prone to errors. The process can be inefficient and does not easily allow dynamic changes in user access.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods that enable competency based device access remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.